ufirfandomcom-20200215-history
Henry I, King of Portia
History of Henry I, King of Portia Early Life Henry was born in 1570 as the son of Charles I, Prince of Chester and Morgana I, Queen of Avalon. He already had an older brother, Edward. In 1580 Morgana died and Charles succeeded her as monarch of Avalon. In 1583 Charles his father High King Richard I of Anglaria died. Charles succeeded him. Only a year later Charles was deposed in Anglaria and Edward succeeded him. Henry was then created Count of Charax. In 1585 Charles was killed by the Avalonian people. In 1590 Henry married Alisha of Norgan, daughter of Duke Edward of Norgan. In 1591 their son Edward was born. In 1594 their daughter Morgana was born. The Religious War In 1594 Edward declared the Cult of Atum as the state-religion. Henry was not a member of this cult and neither were the Portian people of whom Henry was the Prefect. Henry alligned himself with the leaders of the dominant religion in Portia, The Army of the Four Horsemen. Henry was crowned their Priest-King and King of Portia. With him stood his four Horsemen of War: Duke Henry I of Istit, Duke Publius VI of Arpinum, Count Silus I of Tyrus and Duke Arminius IV of Almia. Together they betrayed Edward. At first Henry joint forces with another opponent of Edward's, Duke Anglar III, Duke of Hessen of Hessen, who had declared himself High King of Anglaria. In 1596 Edward won and ended the House of Anglar. Edward his armies were exhausted from the war with Anglar. Therefore he made peace with Henry, recognising him as King of Portia. Early Reign Late in 1596 Henry had another child, a daughter named Alisha. She was named after her mother who died giving birth to her. In 1598 Henry was betrayed. Count Silus of Tyrus declared himself King of Tyrus. Many other cities and tribes followed his example and declared themselves independent. They all did not want to be ruled by an Anglarian. The most important group of opponents were the Claudians, a religious group who hated the Army and the Cult of Atum. Some other rebel Kings were Glaukos, King of Tarza, Alcimachus, King of Xenos, Seleucus of Nicea and Crannon, King of Pella. Three nomadic tribes also declared independence, the Galatians, the Argeads and the Lydians. Their chiefs were Brennus I, Chief of the Galatians, Leonidas I, Chief of the Argeads and Hierax I, Chief of the Lydians.The Dukes that had previously sided with him as his Horsemen of War now left him. Henry was now incredibly weak. He called together a Supreme Council of Defence. This council consisted of himself and his major generals whose single purpose was to defeat all the rebels. The members were: Lysimachus, Cassander, Keraunos and Menelaus. The Cruel King In 1599 Henry came up with a cruel plan. He would take a small army and attack the nearby Galatians. They would then rush forward. Meanwhile he would capture their travelling wives and children and bring them to Charax as hostages. He would then use the Galatian men as an elite army. He did so. The plan worked. Brennus now worked for Henry. He was chared to take the city of Tarza and bring Glaukos and all officers to Charax alive. For every officer missing Henry would kill 10 wives and their children. He also declared that only the men who survived were allowed to reclaim their wife and children. The remaining women and children would either be sacrificed to Ragnarok or sold into slavery. Brennus did so and he brought every officer alive to Henry. Henry then killed all the officers in front of Glaukos. Among these officers were two of his sons. Brennus and Glaukos were then released and the Galatian wives and children were released according to the previously stated conditions. Glaukos forgave Brennus and joint his Galatian army. The Galatians quickly brought their wives and children to Pella. They then built several training camps to train soldiers to be as strong as the Galatians. They became the first true resistence against Henry. An Alliance with Tyrus In 1601 Henry and Silus of Tyrus joint together in an alliance against the city states. They first invaded Nicea and killed Seleucus. Silus was then the unchallenged ruler of Western Portia. Henry fought wars with the Argeads and the Lydians for five years. In 1606 they were finally defeated and they surrendered. However Cassander had died in 1605 in battle against the Argeads. Leonidas and Hierax both joint the Supreme Council of Defence in 1607. In 1608 a delegation from the Holy Sanctuary of Ragnarok came to visit Henry. The Abbot, Bastion, wanted to express his disgust for Henry. He was killed as soon as he uttered his words. He was succeeded by Lycus, a monk with a Portian mother and a Latin-Mardrim father. Lycus became an ally of Henry. The Fall of Henry In 1609 all of Henry's opponents joint forces. Glaukos, Brennus, Lycus, Leonidas, Hierax and Crannon combined their armies and invaded Charax. Henry could not defeat them and was captured. Lysimachus showed himself to be the mastermind of the alliance. Menelaus and Keraunos had tried to flee, but both were captured by Lysimachus. The leaders voted on whether they should executed the three men. Keraunos was uninamously sentenced to death while Menelaus was given amnesty by Leonidas, Hierax, Lycus and Lysimachus. Henry was also sentenced to death, only Lysimachus stood up for him. The generals then deposed Henry from any position he held. They also declared the title of King of Portia void and non-existent. They invited Silus of Tyrus and officially recognised him as King of Tyrus. Glaukos, Brennus, Leonidas, Hierax and Lysimachus then elected a new King of Charax. Glaukos, supported by Brennus and his army was elected. Glaukos was married to Henry's sixteen years old daughter Morgana in 1610. While Captivity Henry and his son Edward were held in captivity by Glaukos for two years. Then Glaukos was died, supposedly poisoned by Leonidas. Leonidas and Hierax then started a civil war. Brennus used this opportunity to ally himself with Crannon and be crowned King of Charax himself. Brennus also married Morgana. He and Crannon then fought Leonidas and Hierax and killed them. Brennus and Morgana had two daughters, Morgana and Brenna, and a son Brennus. In 1618 King Brennus died. He was succeeded by his son, Acichorius. Acichorius killed Queen Morgana and her two sons. He then married Alisha, Morgana's sister. Acichorius released Edward and made him a courtier. Edward was married to a great-niece of Brennus. In 1619 Edward and his father-in-law Brennus attempted a coup d'état, but failed. They were both executed. In 1620 Alisha gave birth to a daughter, Brenna. In 1621 Menelaus and Lysimachus betrayed Acichorius and assassinated him. Caranos, a cousin of Brennus then claimed the throne. Caranos forged an alliance with Crannon by marrying his daughter. In 1622 Acichorius had a posthumous son, Brennus. Caranos adopted him as his successor. In 1624 Crannon betrayed Caranos and invaded Charax. Caranos killed Crannon and claimed Pella. In 1625 Caranos killed Alisha and her children. Death In 1630 Henry was released from captivy after having been a prisoner for 21 years. Henry was given a horse and was banished from Charax. He died from exhaustion only two days later. Lysimachus had him burried in Charax with an epithet that held the title King of Portia. Legacy Henry the Cruel Henry was remembered as an evil king who participated in human sacrifice and religious cannibalism. He had priests eat the organs of human sacrifices, believing that Ragnarok would bestow a vision upont hem. When Henry died nobody believed he was really gone. Many Portians believe he did not die, but became demon who comes out at night and eats people. Religious Influence Henry had a great deal of influence on the Army of the Four Horsemen. The Monks of the Holy Sanctuary were only his subjects for less than year, but they learned many rituals from him and to them Henry is the Eighth Priest-King. Category:Kings of Portia Category:Monarchs Category:Souvereigns Category:Counts of Charax Category:Nobles Category:Born in 1570 Category:Died in 1630 Category:Priest-Kings of the Four Category:Armageddon Knights